


buffer

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [151]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, F/F, Feelings, light smut in a supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Alex is warm and soft, and she can be surprisingly sweet when she’s not being bitterly defensive.





	buffer

“I’m at work,” Alex protests weakly.

Claire kicks the door of the supply closet shut behind them, one hand on Alex’s hip and the other sliding behind her neck to pull her closer. Alex is warm and soft, and she can be surprisingly sweet when she’s not being bitterly defensive. Every time that Claire leaves for a hunting stint, whether a few months or a few weeks, Alex always seems just a little sweeter when she comes back.

“I’ll be in so much trouble if anyone finds us,” is mumbled weakly against Claire’s lips.

Claire thinks for a second about spinning Alex around and pinning her to the door. Instead, she drags both hands to Alex’s waist, leaning against the door and pulling her close.

Rolling her hips up flush against Alex, Claire smiles. “No one will find us.”

There’s a dim night light in the corner of the closet that casts a gentle pale glow against one side of Alex’s face, lips parted slightly and cheeks flushed. Claire eases her fingers under the hem of Alex’s work uniform, spreads them across warm skin and slides them back to the small of Alex’s waist.

Groaning, Alex leans forward and kisses her, hesitant for only a second until she sighs into Claire’s mouth and sucks her lower lip between teeth. Alex presses forward, pushing her hands under Claire’s jacket, squeezing her hips and trailing up to cup her breasts. Quietly, Claire hums her encouragement, licks into Alex’s mouth, and gets a hand into her pants.

Breath hitching, Alex spreads her legs wider as Claire smoothes down her hip and dips between her thighs from the front. She’s wet already, radiating heat as Claire pulls her sensible cotton panties to the side and strokes where she’s tender and aching.

Alex moans, fumbles with Claire’s shirt, gets a hand underneath from the bottom and pushes one side of Claire’s bra up to caress her chest, tease around the bud of a nipple. Alex’s other hand stretches the collar of her shirt wide, fingers stuttering over the smattering of scars against Claire’s shoulder.

Kissing distractedly, panting against each other, Claire ruts against the thigh that Alex presses between her legs. Hand squashed between their bodies, she presses inside of Alex and curls her fingers knowingly as she rubs the heel of her palm back and forth over the softness of Alex’s vulva until she finds the right coordinated motion that has Alex curling against her, clutching her tighter, head fallen to her shoulder and mouth hot on her neck.

It’s easy to forget to chase her own pleasure when she’s got Alex worked up, her usually calm to the point of cold demeanor peeled away to reveal someone who feels and wants fiercely, who’s finally allowed herself to have this. It’s taken Claire a while to get here.

Alex tightens around her fingers, wet and shivery, pressed along her front, moaning into the crook of Claire’s shoulders. Lingering, petting lightly before pulling Alex’s panties back in place, Claire smiles in her triumph as Alex lifts her face.

Instead of some smart remark about getting back to work and being a good girl, Alex sighs.

“You know, I worry about you too.”

Claire falters for a moment, tells her, “You don’t need to. I can take care of myself.”

And she knows that she’s capable of so much, she burns with a need to prove herself, but she’s not kidding herself or anyone else that what she’s doing is dangerous. Probably a little stupid. But it’s meaningful, and people like her are needed out there. So she fixes on a cocky smile, tangles one hand in Alex’s long, silky hair, lifts her wet fingers to her mouth and sucks on them.

Alex sighs, “I didn’t say you couldn’t.”

Stepping back, Alex fixes her uniform, combs her fingers through her hair, straightens her ID badge.

“So, are you going to help me search the database?” Claire asks.

It’s a valid reason why she needed to come to the hospital. But Claire had also been thrown her off kilter to find someone else taking up her spot at Jody’s. A spot she told herself she never really wanted, or needed, but it stills stings.

“I already looked, I didn’t find anything.”

Claire adjusts her bra, flips her hair over her shoulder and opens the door a crack to check the hallway before they go back out. “Could be under an alias, or a Jane Doe.”

Alex rolls her eyes, “I checked for that.”

“Let’s check again,” Claire tells her, following her down the hallway.

Sometimes, Claire wants to drag Alex along with her, into the thick of a hunt, of a fight. They could have something, together.

Alex nods a polite hello to a passing nurse, rounds a corner and goes to the computer behind a reception desk. The hospital is quiet this time of night. In her uniform, at ease and comfortable in her surroundings, Alex looks so normal. Like she could be just any young woman. And Claire knows that’s what Alex wants, so she’ll say thank you for the help and go into the fight alone, gladly, because she’s the buffer now between all the bad things out there and all the good things that need protected.


End file.
